Leveling Up Guide (30-46)
Welcome to my 2019 guide on leveling! This is essentially a level up guide not a PvP guide and will contain most of the information necessary for the easiest way to level up. This guide does not include the lure spots available for rangers but may be added upon request. CL= Character Level This is the most effective method to train on Warrior. Please note that you may require a Gladius (8+ 4hr) and Sweeping Strikes (Volume III) in order to train effectively, if you do not possess one then you must meet the sufficient Hitrate (8) to train. Equip Scale Gloves, Sturdy Leather Gloves or Heavy Iron Gauntlet in order to maximize Hitrate when training. CL= Character Level This is an effective method to train however Double Shot (Volume IV) training will result in faster experience. Please note that you may require a Hunter Bow (8+ 8hr) in order to train effectively, if you do not possess one then you must meet the sufficient Hitrate (8) to train. Equip Desert Mercenary Gloves in order to maximize Critical Chance while Doubleshot training. CL= Character Level For those who can't stand training while walking around with Double Shot (Volume III), this is an effective method to train however Double Shot (Volume IV) training will result in faster experience. Please note that you may require a Hunter Bow (8+ 8hr) in order to train effectively, if you do possess one then equip Desert Mercenary Gloves in order to maximize Critical Chance while Multishot training. Multi Shot will only be good until level 39, please get Double Shot (Volume IV) past level 42. Update (21 Jul. 2019): It seems that there are lure spots available in Islot's Temple. I've noticed that Strong Sharkun are more easily lurable so therefore I would suggest training that over Urun. 14-20 Critical Chance ' Hunter Bow '''8+ ' Hat of Blitzkrieg '''4-5+ 5-6 Critical Chance Spider Silk Bone Armor 5+ 2 Critical Chance Sturdy Leather Gloves 5+ (5-8hr) Desert Mercenary Boots 5+ Multi Shot (Volume II) (Highly recommended to train with, for rangers who don't have DSIV.) Optional: Wing's Wing 7+ ''' Desert Mercenary Gloves '''5+ (3+ Critical /4+ Dexterity) Scout Jerkin (Not recommended) Hat of the Wind (Not recommended) 70-90 Armor ''' Gladius 8+ ' Heavy Iron Helmet '''4-5+' (4-5 str) Scale Armor 5+ (If you can find one that's cheaper than a 6+ HGA.) Highguard Armor 6+ ' Greaves of the Grey Boulder ' 5-6+ Sturdy Leather Gloves' 5+' (5-8hr) Sweeping Strikes (Volume III) Optional: Rapier 7+ '''(Not recommended) Platinum Rapier '''6-7+ Helmet of Bravery 4-5+ (5-6 str) Heavy Iron Boots ' 5-6+' Heavy Iron Gauntlet 5+ (4hr) 16-24 Critical Chance ''' Dezoruba's Bow '''7+ Spider Silk Bone Armor 6+ 2 Critical Chance Sturdy Leather Gloves 5+ (6hr+) Optional: ''' Hunter Bow '''8+ (For Mini-Bosses) Dezoruba's Hat 5+ (If you have a 6crit Blitz you can skip, as mana regen is better for training.) Dezoruba's Tunic 5+ 80-95 Armor ''' Darksteel Sword 7+''' (Recommended) Darksteel Helmet 5+ (6-7 str) Darksteel Armor 5+ ' '''Optional: ' Rune Blade '7+ '(Not recommended) Steel Armor '''5+ Heavy Iron Gauntlet 5+ (4hr) Sturdy Leather Gloves 5+ (6hr+) Scale Gloves 6+ (2+/2+) 16-24 Critical Chance ''' Shadow Bow '''7+ Wanderer's Hat (8+ Critical Chance) Spider Silk Bone Armor 6+ (2 Critical Chance) Sturdy Leather Gloves 5+ (6hr+) Double Shot (Volume IV) (Essential after HSP since mobs can no longer be lured) Optional: ''' Hunter Bow '''8+ (For Mini-Bosses) Dezoruba's Tunic 5+ Wyvern Tunic 5+ 90-110 Armor ' Kaisor Sword ' 7+ (Recommended) Warlord Helmet 5+ (7+ str) Darksteel Armor 5-6+ ' '''Optional: ' War Sword '7+ ' Warlord Armor '''5+ Titanium Boots Titanium Gauntlet Heavy Iron Gauntlet 5+ (4hr) Sturdy Leather Gloves 6+ (6hr+) Scale Gloves 6+ (2+/2+) Category:Misc Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Guides Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:EXP Category:Exp Category:Ranger Category:Warrior